If I Were A Boy
by pokelover0ash
Summary: In a world where only males can become Rangers and only females can become Operators, Summer finds it extremely difficult to ever hope to make her dream of becoming a Ranger come true. With the help of a trainer, she just might pull off becoming a Ranger. There's just one problem, she'll risk death or jail if the higher ups find out that she's a girl. Can she trust Ben with this?
1. Chapter 1

If I Were A Boy

**Me:** as requested, I have finally put out a SummerxBen story, something different compared to the KatexKellyn, AshleighxKellyn, and KarriexKeith stories

**Keith:** Kellyn gets around, doesn't he?

**Summer:** what's he doing here?

**Me:** he's a minor character and I decided he helps make commentaries more fun, so he's my hosting assistant

**Summer:** Is that wise?

**Me:** Hence why I have Kaleb here

**Summer:** and Kate and Kellyn?

**Me:** Recovering Karrie and Ashleigh from Rhythmi

**Ben:** aren't I enough to handle?

**Keith:** ya, why do you need two comedy people?

**Me:** Ben's not comedy, well, actually he sort of is, but he's one of the main characters while you barely have a role in the story

**Keith:** Geez T.T thanks

**Ben:** ^.^ I finally get to be the star

**Me:** um, hate to burst your bubble but you're a star who is a bit out-shined by Summer in this story

**Ben:** TT_TT Summer! Quit hogging the spotlight

**Summer:** Don't whine to me, I didn't make the decision

**Me:** and don't whine to me because the decision isn't going to change

**Kaleb:** pokelover0ash does not own Pokemon and anything else that does not include her OCs

* * *

Chapter 1

Once upon a time, Almia along with Oblivia and Fiore were united under the Ranger Union. The Ranger Union was overseen by a board of committee members ever since once the Union was taken over by an evil woman with world domination as her motive. The woman almost succeeded, if it weren't for some of the Rangers rebelling with the help of Professor Hastings, Mr. Lamont, Chairperson Erma, and a few others.

Ever since then the Union has taken surprisingly a step to change old policies. Professor Hastings, Mr. Lamont, and Chairperson Erma barely had a voice in the committee despite their influence over the regions. On top of that, new rules were put in place: Only males can be permitted to become Rangers, only females can be permitted to become Operators, and separate schools must be made to house the three different jobs of the Union future. It was very sexist and people fought to keep the role of mechanics open to both genders.

Protest had been heard and stamped out quickly by the board. Mr. Lamont was demoted to a groundskeeper to the school island as he refused to change the only Ranger School known to the Union and the public. Chairperson Erma was assigned to look over the Operators while Professor Hastings was kept to his lab.

Eventually, people forgot about the times in which females could be Rangers and males could be Operators, or so the board believed.

This brings us to Summer Layton, a young tomboy who always dreamed to become a Ranger despite the gender barrier. She shared the same dream as her best friend and next door neighbor Karrie Chandler. The two grew up with each other in Chicole Village in the region where the Ranger Union existed, Almia.

"Summer, heads out of the cloud!" Mrs. Layton shouted from the porch at the brunette who was resting her eyes while leaning up in a tree. "Karrie and her sweet little friend is here!" Summer smiled and jumped out of the tree. Her mother loved Karrie's friend who was from Sinnoh, where there were no defined gender barriers besides the different bathrooms and changing rooms, and Summer didn't blame her, the friend was kind and respectful as well as cute, if Summer was into that sort of thing, which she wasn't.

"Coming!" Summer replied before running in the house. Her mother went over and wiped off the dirt from her face. "Mom! I'm fine."

"Did you know she's quite accomplished in the trainer regions?" Mrs. Layton asked. "And she knows celebrities! I would love to have her as a daughter-in-law! She's so sweet and so adorable!" Summer chuckled as she was used her mother finding new things to love about their visitor who went by the name of Ashleigh. "Hm, I wonder, has Kaleb met her yet?"

"He may have, you'd have ask either him or Ashleigh," Summer replied before walking into the living room where two brunettes were waiting for her. One was short and curvy that was her age with long brown hair pulled back in a braid with bangs like her famous brother Kellyn and eyes of greenish blue. The other was average size with straight chest length brown hair with beautiful blue eyes.

"Ask me what?" the average sized girl asked and Summer smiled as the girl blinked in innocent confusion.

"If you've met my handsome dear son," Mrs. Layton replied with a smile causing light pink dust to cover the girl's cheeks. The innocent girl the woman was trying to set up with Summer's brother was Ashleigh Reynolds.

"Oh she's met him, though I wouldn't call him handsome," Karrie, the other girl, said with a smile and Summer snickered.

"Oh Karrie, that would be because he's like another brother to you," Mrs. Layton replied.

"Yeah, like I need more than one brother," Karrie said with her nose wrinkled up in disgust.

"So how long are you staying in Almia this time dear?" Mrs. Layton asked.

"Not sure," Ashleigh replied along with a shrug. "I don't have anything I need to do since I've competed so much, there's nothing to do really but train. Which gets boring and tedious. So I'm here with my Pokemon pals for a long deserved break. I think I'll be touring the three regions eventually, do a little sightseeing."

"That's a great idea," Mrs. Layton commented. "You can use this house as a home base, if you want."

"Oh, I wouldn't want to intrude," Ashleigh replied. "I was going to look at apartments and other places to rent in Almia later with Karrie and possibly Summer."

"Nonsense, you can save money and stay here," Mrs. Layton said.

"But," Ashleigh started to protest.

"No buts, you can stay here with us," Mrs. Layton interrupted. "I have a guest room you can stay in, it's right next to Summer's room and right across Kaleb's room. I'd give you Kaleb's room but I never know when he's going to stop by to spend the night."

"Sorry Mom," a masculine voice said from behind her. They all turned to face a tall well built slightly tanned teenage boy who was about the same age as Ashleigh. He had brown hair that was long enough to have bangs in front but was short enough that it wasn't in the way accompanied by a pair of brown eyes. He was most definitely Summer's brother, Kaleb. "I keep forgetting to call before I show up."

"My mom's going to try to choke me from hugging me too hard again once I go over." another male voice said as Mrs. Layton and Kaleb hugged and kissed each other's cheeks. Karrie's eyes widened at the sight of her famous brother with his tall height, well built frame, Buizel haircut, brown hair, and greenish blue eyes.

"Kellyn!" Karrie exclaimed before hugging her brother.

"Well, well, what are you two doing here?" Summer asked. "I thought you two had more things to do."

"We've given permission stay at home ever so often while we patrol the area and School Island," Kaleb replied as his brown eyes found Ashleigh.

"Which reminds me, Karrie no matter how many times you send in an application, you're not going to be able to get in to the Ranger School," Kellyn said.

"But, " Karrie replied. "I want to be a Ranger!"

"Sorry Kare," Kellyn said as he shook his head. "You can't. After I went through all your applications with Erma, she decided to enroll you into the Operator School."

"WHAT?!" Karrie exclaimed. "I don't want to be behind the scenes!"

"Sorry, she was going to put you in the Mechanics school but I told her you have a bad history with technology," Kellyn replied.

"What school have you enrolled in Summer?" Kaleb asked.

"I haven't decided yet," Summer replied. "I was thinking that maybe I'll go off and become a Trainer since I can't become a Ranger. Ashleigh can be my mentor."

"I'm doing what now?" Ashleigh asked.

"Summer, don't, you could be one of those mechanics the Ranger Base gives a capture styler to like Kate," Kaleb said, obviously not wanting his sister to leave the Ranger regions.

"Trainer or Ranger, I'm putting my foot down," Summer replied. "And I know at least Ashleigh will support me with my decision either way."

"I hate being dragged into things with no say," Ashleigh muttered to herself as she looked away as she felt Kaleb's stare burning through her skull.

"Think about it Summer, dear, please?" Mrs. Layton asked. "And it's not polite to drag Miss Ashleigh into something like this without her having a say."

"Thank you," Ashleigh replied.

"And Kaleb, stop staring at her," Mrs. Layton said. "I know she's a beauty, but it's rude to stare." Kaleb quickly turned his head as red began to paint his face. Ashleigh's cheeks turned a bit red. "Dear, why don't you get settled into the guest room?" Ashleigh nodded and made her quick escape.

"She staying here too?" Kaleb asked.

"Mom basically told her that she was staying here and that she wasn't going to rent a house or an apartment when she can stay here for free." Summer replied as their mother blushed.

"She'll be staying in the Ranger regions longer this time," Mrs. Layton said as she tried to explain herself without telling her son that she wants him to marry Ashleigh.

"What's the special occasion?" Kaleb asked as he took off his boots and jacket.

"She said she was getting bored since there's nothing for her to do but train in the other regions so she's going to be on a vacation of sorts and tour the Ranger regions," Summer replied.

"Well, she won't be here for too long," Kaleb said. "If she wants to go sight seeing, there are plenty of regions elsewhere that have more to see."

"She's probably seen all the sightseeing spots in the other regions and then some." Summer replied. "And maybe she's just using vacation and sight seeing as an excuse to be here with all of us." Kaleb turned away with a expression of annoyance on his face.

"She still won't be here for long, she has a history of not being able to stay in one place for long," Kaleb said before walking to the staircase. "I think I'll retire to my room and change before dinner." They all nodded as the teenager walked up the stairs.

"Why do I get this feeling that those two knew each other before Ashleigh first ever visited Almia?" Summer asked.

"Because they did," Kellyn replied before sitting on the couch. "They've run into each other quite a few times in the Trainer regions, since Kaleb was the Ranger dispatched to patrol those regions. She even assisted in at least one mission with him. I think she came to Almia after hearing so much about it from Kaleb. I also think that he was hoping she was coming to stay and leave the life she's known behind."

"I don't think you could ever take the Trainer and Coordinator out of her, it's a part of her." Karrie commented.

"But that would explain some things." Summer said.

"Karrie!" a woman with bangs similar to Kellyn's and Karrie's that were the same shade of brown said as she walked in. "Supper's almost ready! Oh! KELLY! MY KELLY!~" Kellyn then was squeezed into a hug until he could breathe and thought his bones would break. "You're home!"

"Hi, Mom," Kellyn replied weakly from lack of air. His mother let him go only to hug him again, except more gently. She began to ruffle his hair.

"Oh my dear Kellyn-poo, you're home," Mrs. Chandler said as Kellyn turned bright red from embarrassment. Summer and Karrie snickered at the nick name.

"Yeah, I'm home for tonight," Kellyn replied.

"Well, thank you for watching the two of them for me," Mrs. Chandler said.

"No problem, they're both wonderful kids," Mrs. Layton replied.

"I feel like I'm five again," Karrie mumbled before leaving with her brother and mother.

"Well, I'm going up to see if I can help Ashleigh," Summer said before leaving Mrs. Layton by herself to take care of dinner.

~with Ashleigh~

The brunette sighed as she took out a special device she had received as an award of sorts from one of the technology companies she'd help rescue from the bad guys during her glory days of a Trainer. It was similar to a Pokeball but instead held items from books to furniture and every thing in between. She didn't want to reveal that she actually was seriously considering settling down in the quiet region of Almia or another Ranger region, but this was because Mrs. Layton would insist that she move in Chicole Village and Kaleb wouldn't believe her, he'd count how many days she'd last without going up and moving somewhere else.

She almost had gone out with Kaleb a few years back, when they were barely teenagers, but what had stopped both of them was that Kaleb would have to return to Almia and she still had more things she wanted to do before committing herself to a person. That had left an impression of not being able to put down roots, something she wish didn't happen. It didn't help that she completely avoided the subject of being more than friends with the Ranger and left after she would help him, though he left sometimes too, before she could think to. She had once not closely guarded her heart and it led her to a world of pain and suffering, so she wasn't quick to jump on that train anymore, which she knew was hurting Kaleb and her chances of actually getting him to see she was ready to settle down in the Ranger regions, like he originally wanted.

"Ashleigh?" Summer asked before entering the room. "What's up?"

"Oh nothing, just thinking of the old days," Ashleigh replied with a smile.

"You and my brother used to know each other really well before you came to Almia, didn't you?" Summer asked.

"Yes," Ashleigh replied. "And we almost dated too, except he chose his Ranger duty over me and I chose not to go to Almia to settle down and grow roots but to continue my journey through the regions."

"So you like him?" Summer asked with a crooked smile. Ashleigh blushed and nodded. "Mom wants you for a daughter-in-law and I wouldn't mind having you for a sister, just so you know." Ashleigh turned bright red. "But I guess we'll just have to show Kaleb that you're staying in the Ranger regions for a long time." Ashleigh smiled.

"I didn't tell your mom this because she'd insist on me staying in Chicole Village, but I'm planning on moving to Almia, or one of the other Ranger regions," Ashleigh replied.

"No way! Really?! That's awesome!" Summer exclaimed.

"Yeah," Ashleigh replied while blushing. "And I think I can help you with your Ranger problem."

"You'll train me to be a Trainer?" Summer asked and Ashleigh shook her head.

"No," Ashleigh replied. "I think I can help turn you into a boy."

* * *

**Me:** dun dun dun!

**Keith:** lame

**Ben:** that wasn't even a real cliffhanger

**Me:** oh shut up you two and let me have my fun!

**Keith:** =P but this is fun

**Ben:** I wonder how Ashleigh and Summer are going to pull off the turning into a boy thing

**Me:** oh you'll see =D

**Keith:** that always means trouble when she says that

**Kaleb:** T_T guess we better watch out

**Ben:** 'cause stanta claus is coming to town!~

**Summer:** O.O you're such a weirdo

**Keith:** yours truly, the most handsome Ranger of the bunch, encourages readers to review =D

**Summer:** T.T you're ego is way too big, shall I help decrease the inflamation of your head?

**Keith:** um, no thank you ^.^

**Ben:** I'm the most handsome, Keith, not you

**Kaleb:** *rolls eyes* you're seriously going to argue about THAT

**Keith & Ben:** yes

**Kaleb:** *rolls eyes* oh joy


	2. Chapter 2

If I Were A Boy

**Me:** Now how will Summer get into the Ranger School without being kicked out?

**Ashleigh:** Ooh! I know!

**Me:** anybody else?

**Keith:** not set off any pranks?

**Me:** yes Keith, that would be helpful

**Ben: ** am I in this chapter?

**Me:** maybe

**Ben:** =(

**Me:** you'll see

**Keith:** Thank you celegal1 for the review!~

**Me:** and thank you for actually be a good assistant!~

**Summer:** yeah, nothing's been blown up yet

**Keith:** I'm not THAT bad

**Me:** Well, I don't own Pokemon, just my OCs

**Keith:** and roll film!

**Me:** what is this? A movie?

* * *

Chapter 2

_"No," Ashleigh replied. "I think I can help turn you into a boy."_

Summer looked at her friend in disbelief.

"What?!" Summer exclaimed.

"Just cut your hair, get you some binding for the future when you start developing your more feminine parts," Ashleigh said as she gestured towards were her breasts were which were barely existent on Summer. "Change your clothes and you do the rest. We'll turn you into Sam Layton, Kaleb's cousin."

"I like this idea," Summer replied.

"And I know just the celebrities to help us out with everything," Ashleigh said.

"Who?" Summer asked.

"Teah the superstar and Hannah the Johto Champion," Ashleigh replied with a glint in her eyes.

"SUMMER! KALEB! ASHLEIGH! DINNER!" Mrs. Layton yelled.

"COMING!" Summer and Kaleb replied.

"We'll discuss this later." Ashleigh said and they scrambled to get out before Kaleb which caused Ashleigh to run straight into Summer's brother's chest. Summer chuckled before running off ahead. "Eh? S-Sorry." Ashleigh's face was painted red, but Kaleb's cheeks were painted pink.

"It's alright," Kaleb replied as his arms held her.

"HEY ROMEO AND JULIET! DINNER'S GOING TO GET COLD!" Mrs. Layton yelled before giggling with her daughter. The two brown haired teens turned bright red. Kaleb let go of Ashleigh and they both sprinted down to the dining room.

"So, anything juicy happen in that short time?" Summer asked her brother as she passed him the plate of corn.

"No," Kaleb replied as his cheeks became painted with light pink dust.

"Thank you Mrs. Layton for letting me stay here for the night," Ashleigh said with a smile.

"It's my pleasure to have you here," Mrs. Layton replied with a bigger smile.

"So how long are you staying at our house?" Kaleb asked and Ashleigh shrugged.

"I'm not sure," Ashleigh replied. "I'm planning on going out and looking at the houses available around here." Kaleb raised his eyebrow as if to question where she was going with what she was saying.

"And why's that?" Kaleb asked. "Need a vacation home?"

"No," Ashleigh replied as she shook her head. "I need a place to settle down and plant some roots."

"You're moving to Almia?!" Mrs. Layton exclaimed and Ashleigh nodded.

"That's the plan, worst case scenario is that I move to Oblivia or Fiore. I really hope I can find a place in this region." Ashleigh replied with a smile.

"Why settle now?" Kaleb asked.

"Because I'm ready to now and constantly moving from region to region is exhausting, and my hearts been aching to find a place to call home," Ashleigh replied. "I can't see myself settling in my hometown, but I love it here in Almia, I've always have."

"I can help pull a list out of houses for sale in the area," Mrs. Layton said.

"No need, but thank you for the offer," Ashleigh replied. "Summer and Karrie have requested that I bring them along to look at some houses I've been looking at online."

"So you've been planning this a long time," Kaleb said.

"Yeah," Ashleigh replied.

"I'll stop by to see how the house shopping is going in the afternoon then," Kaleb said and Ashleigh nodded.

"Maybe you two can go out to lunch or dinner together," Summer said causing the two older kids to turn bright red.

"That actually sounds nice," Ashleigh quietly admitted though they all heard her. Kaleb was surprised and Summer was grinning from ear to ear while her mother was trying not to squeal that Ashleigh liked her son.

"Then I suppose dinner wouldn't hurt," Kaleb replied as Summer and Mrs. Layton hi fived each other.

"So does that mean I can make the assumption that I'm going out to eat tomorrow?" Ashleigh asked Kaleb with her eyebrows raised.

"Yeah," Kaleb replied while blushing.

~the next day~

"Summer, wake up," Ashleigh said as she knocked on Summer's bedroom door, knowing Summer rarely woke up before 10 by herself.

"Hm?" Summer replied and Ashleigh opened the door and walked over to the sleeping brunette. She shook her and had to dodge being punched in the face as Summer woke up. "What?"

"Breakfast," Ashleigh said. "Kare's already here."

"Oh, why?" Summer asked.

"Shopping for houses and getting you a makeover so that you'll be able to get into the Ranger School." Ashleigh replied.

"Oh yeah," Summer exclaimed before getting dressed and heading for the stairs. Ashleigh followed her to the hallway but stopped for a moment at Kaleb's door before smiling and starting to continue to walk only to be hit in the face with the door which made Summer stopped for a moment.

"Owie," Ashleigh said as she rubbed her nose. Kaleb walked out in uniform without noticing her getting up from the floor.

"Are you that sleepy that you didn't notice you whacked your girl in the face with the door?" Summer asked. Kaleb turned with wide eyes to Ashleigh who was up from the floor rubbing her nose as if to make sure her nose wasn't bleeding.

"I'm fine, no blood and nothing broke," Ashleigh replied.

"I'm so sorry," Kaleb said.

"It's alright, you didn't mean to," Ashleigh replied.

"I still hit you with the door," Kaleb said.

"Then kiss the pain away Kaleb!" Summer replied. "I'm hungry!" Summer left a bright red duo of brown haired teens to go down stairs and eat her fill of pancakes and sausage with Karrie.

"Are you really here to stay?" Kaleb asked quietly.

"Yes, unless you'd rather me wander the regions longer," Ashleigh replied.

"Why now and not then?" Kaleb asked as he brushed her soft brown hair out her face.

"Because then I wasn't ready, there was so much I didn't do yet and I was scared," Ashleigh replied. "Now I'm ready, and I'm so sorry I kept running away from you and the truth."

"Apology accepted then," Kaleb said before kissing Ashleigh on the forehead. "I'll stop by around 3, but I'll call you when I'm on my way."

"Okay," Ashleigh replied. "We should probably go down and eat breakfast."

"Yeah," Kaleb said as he took hold of Ashleigh's hand. "Let's go then." They walked down the stairs and before they came in view of Mrs. Layton, Karrie, and Summer, Ashleigh withdrew her hand from his larger hand. Kaleb quickly recaptured it, surprising the brown haired blue eyed teen.

"B-But, y-you'll get teased," Ashleigh said.

"I don't care," Kaleb replied. "Besides, Mom might give off a high pitch scream when she's our hands together. She's been trying to find ways she can try to push me to go out with you and propose to you." Ashleigh blushed. "Though she doesn't know that I know she wants me to marry you and she doesn't know that I like you so she doesn't have to try to make me fall in love with you, a fine beautiful lady." Ashleigh turned bright red. "I'm glad you decided to stay this time." Kaleb hugged her, causing her face to flame red.

"Me too," Ashleigh replied before hugging him back.

~later~

Karrie, Ashleigh, and Summer walked up to a flat in Vientown after looking at a few house in Chicole Village. Ashleigh knocked on the door and the two young girls blinked at what she was doing.

"This is way fancy for a flat." Karrie said.

"I thought you liked the houses in Chicole Village." Summer said as the door opened.

"Ashleigh dear!" superstar and super model Teah exclaimed. The celebrity was stunning with her bouncy brown curls, beautiful blue eyes, and perfect figure. "Now which one of the girls am I transforming?"

"Transforming?" Karrie asked.

"Later, Summer will be transformed into a boy," Ashleigh explained.

"Cool," Karrie replied with a big grin. "At least one of us gets a shot at our dream." Summer smiled.

"Wait, I'm cutting her hair off and giving her masculine qualities?" Teah asked as she looked like she was about to faint.

"Just look at it this way," a redhead known as Shadow Warrior, the Johto Champion, and Hannah said as she came up behind the superstar. "You get to influence a change in this sexist region."

"Okay, I'll do it, for girl power," Teah said.

"Girl power," Karrie replied with a nod, liking the sound of it.

"I'll be taking care of all the legal things and paperwork for Sam Layton," Hannah said with a smile.

"Cool," Summer replied. "Thank you, all of you."

"You're welcome," the three older females replied with smiles, all glad to help the young girl accomplish her dream.

"You're transformation will begin when I'm out for dinner." Ashleigh said. "The details will be discussed and gone over while I'm away with Kaleb."

"Ooh, a date?" Teah asked and Ashleigh turned bright red.

"Oh shut up!" Ashleigh replied and Hannah chuckled.

"Well, go on with looking at houses, Almia's a peaceful region, a good place to settle down in," Hannah said.

"Yeah, a good place to settle down with a man and start a family with cute little babies," Teah added causing Ashleigh to turn red again.

"Teah!" Ashleigh exclaimed.

"What? It's true," Teah replied and Ashleigh rolled her eyes.

"Well, we'll be going off to look at more houses in Chicole Village." Ashleigh said.

"Why Chicole Village?" Hannah asked.

"Because I'd be able to get the most room for a place to keep all my Pokemon pals," Ashleigh replied with a smile. Summer smiled knowing it wasn't Ashleigh's only reason for looking into moving to Chicole Village, her brother had a lot to do with it, which made it kind of cute in a way.

~with Kellyn~

Kellyn stood tall next to his next door neighbor and one of his best friends as they started to escort new and old Ranger students to their campus while their other friends escorted the Operator students and the Mechanic students. He couldn't help but sigh. He wondered how it was when the Ranger school was co-ed and was for Ranger students, Operator students, and Mechanic students. The individual schools supposedly brought more experienced and ready people into the workplace, but Kellyn was starting to wonder if that was true, or if it was a lie. Erma had been throwing hints that things weren't always like this and the fact that he had been responsible for crushing his sister's dream of becoming a Ranger had been weighing heavily on his shoulders. Maybe his best friend who was also the Mechanic he'd always go to if he had a choice whenever he needed something done could help him and give him some advice.

Kate Milton was a beauty and very smart and skilled. She had sacrificed her dream of becoming a Ranger by becoming a Mechanic, but she was able to become one of the special few that was allowed to use a Capture Styler and she used it with great skill despite not having any formal training. Based on Kate, Kellyn didn't blame Kaleb for pushing Summer to enroll in Mechanic School instead of Trainer School. It was too bad that Summer was too stubborn to really compromise.

Kellyn looked at the group of boys he was leading. Why did he have to do this?

Right, because boys tend to get into trouble along the way and once students were attacked supposedly before the welcoming ceremony could start.

One boy caught his eye though. This boy had ridiculous brown hair that defied gravity accompanied by brown eyes who had a loud excited voice that was starting to become obnoxious. Too bad Kellyn would risk getting in trouble if he told the boy to shut up, but the excitement from the boy somehow lightened the mood. The boy had an aura that calmed everyone around him so the ones that would normally be crying and wanting their mommies wouldn't cry which meant a happier crowd. Kellyn smiled, glad the boy wanted to become a Ranger and that Kaleb didn't get to escort him. Kaleb would have wanted to take off his head by now.

"Hey mister, what's your name?" the boy asked.

"Kellyn, Kellyn Chandler," Kellyn replied with a smile.

"Are you a momma's boy?" a taller black haired boy asked and Kellyn frowned.

"It doesn't matter if I am or I'm not," Kellyn replied. "Mothers brought you into the world and they can take you out of it." That shut the black haired kid up, thankfully.

"I'm Benjamin Kennedy, but you can call me Ben," the boy said and Kellyn nodded. "The other kid is Tyler Mason, he's a bit of a jerk, but don't mind him." Kellyn nodded again. "Have you heard that some popular chicks from the Trainer regions are in Almia?" Kellyn hesitated, wondering if Ashleigh counted.

"No," Kellyn replied, to hopefully learn who he meant by 'popular chicks.'

"Teah Cortell, Hannah Barclay, Ashleigh Reynolds, and Sarah Azarola," Ben said and Kellyn almost choked on air. Ashleigh was famous?! "What is it?"

"I know Ashleigh Reynolds," Kellyn replied. "She's friends with my sister and is staying next door to me."

"You lucky ducklett!" Ben exclaimed. "She's the youngest out of the four and is most definitely cute." Yeah, it's a VERY good thing Kaleb was leading a different group.

"I'd be careful saying that around a certain Top Ranger I know, he may want to strangle you." Kellyn warned the boy.

"What about the two rumored tomboy beauties of Chicole Village? Are they available?" Ben asked.

"Why do insist on trying to hook up with girls I know?" Kellyn asked.

"Summer Layton and Karrie Chandler, the two rumored beauties of the village," Tyler said and Kellyn glared at the boys for trying to ask him if his sister and his sister's best friend were available.

"Karrie's my sister and Summer's her best friends," Kellyn replied. "Hit on them and either they will hurt you or I will hurt you for them. Got it?"

"Y-Yes sir!" the boys replied.

"Just one question, is Karrie going to be an Operator?" Tyler asked and Kellyn sighed.

"Yes and she can and will kick you're butt so don't ever try to hit on her, it won't end well for you." Kellyn replied.

"Fine," Tyler replied before pouting.

* * *

**Ben:** YES! I'm in the story!

**Kellyn:** lately, I've been getting the short end of the stick, haven't I?

**Me:** well, Keith is all wrong for the position and Kaleb would have murdered Ben and Tyler.

**Kellyn:** and my mother almost choking me to death?

**Me:** wanted to give your mom more of a personality?

**Kellyn:** T.T fine

**Summer:** I get to be turned to a boy by professionals =D

**Karrie:** and I'm one of the few who know about it!

**Kaleb:** know about what?

**Me:** you'll figure it out, you're going to be the first outsider to figure it out

**Hannah:** hey! don't spoil it!

**Me:** what? It's obvious he's going to figure out, he's her brother and he has a date with the instigator of this!

**Hannah:** fine =(

**Nick:** I protest to Hannah and Sarah being fawned over by young boys

**Me:** I hear you, but you can't stop them, well you could stop Ben, but that's about it.

**Nick:** Ben, never fawn over them again

**Ben:** Eep! Yes sir!

**Keith:** Now, lovely viewers, please review =D


End file.
